


Hope Between Nightmares

by SailorTsunTsun



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorTsunTsun/pseuds/SailorTsunTsun
Summary: Kari wakes up from a nightmare, and TK is there to comfort her.*contains spoilers for Digimon Adventure tri. 5 & 6 and takes place during the 6th movie*





	Hope Between Nightmares

Kari watches in horror as her fellow DigiDestined—her closest friends—fall to the ground, becoming lifeless bodies.

TK is the last of her friends left standing, and he stumbles into her arms. Her knees grow weak, and she lets them fall to the ground, still holding him.

“TK!”

“Kari…” His voice comes out in a low rasp. “How could you let this happen?”

A twisted voice echoes in her head.

_ Did you really think I would stop at just your teacher and your brother? _

She wakes up gasping, calling out TK’s name until she notices him sitting by the bed, eyes wide with concern. She wraps her arms around him and presses her forehead against his chest. She need to know that this is  _ real _ and not just another sick dream.

“Everyone’s in danger,” she says softly. “Everyone’s in danger, and it’s all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is! Gatomon’s - and Tai - and everyone’s out there fighting - ”

“Kari - ”

“ - and I’m just sitting here being worthless!”

“Worthless?” Exasperated, TK pushes her back just enough to look into her eyes. “Kari, I  _ love _ you.” He brings his hand up to frame the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek to wipe away her tears. “You’re not worthless.”

Kari sits almost perfectly still, almost like a statue gaping at TK with a frozen expression of shock on her face. But a statue wouldn’t have a heart beating as fast as hers is. And a statue wouldn’t be inching forward ever so slightly, just enough that after an eternity, she finally leans into a kiss.

Their lips move against each other slowly, and the moment Kari tries to deepen the kiss, TK places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her away from him. They both stare at each other with the same dumbfounded look on their faces.

“We shouldn’t,” TK says. “You’re sick…”

Kari looks down. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” TK wraps his arms around her, feeling the feverish heat of her forehead against his chest.

“Can we stay like this for just a little while longer?”

“Kari…”

“It’ll help me fall asleep faster. It might even help keep the nightmares away.”

“All right, as long as you go to sleep.”

TK holds her until he’s sure she’s asleep, and then he gently lays her back down on the bed.

Patamon jumps onto TK’s lap and gives him a questioning look. “Why’d you stop her, TK?”

“She’s not herself,” TK replies with a sigh. “If she was, she wouldn’t…”

Or would she?

TK shakes his head. There’s no use wondering when he’ll never have the guts to actually find out. The confession just now was already enough of a risk to their friendship. But if it was able to give Kari a little hope in between her nightmares, then it was definitely worth it.


End file.
